vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amira
Summary Amira is an unfortunate friend, a kind of monster whose humans and monster parts have somehow been reversed. This means that she is a human whose upper torso and head have been replaced with a snake's head. She appears to Luka as a secret admirer bent on helping him, despite his clear disgust with her. Although she is clearly delusional, she does genuinely help Luka in gathering info for Luka about the spirits or any other aspects of his quest. In the Paradox Timeline, she is a member of an Informant guild and only joins the party after they are forced to investigate a criminal case in a local slum. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 2-A Name: Amira Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unfortunate Friend, Lamia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid, possibly higher. Can endlessly come back from being killed by Luka), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict various status effects), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (Can increase her allies' luck), Power Nullification (Can prevent enemies from using magic), Social Influencing (Can influence her enemies in various ways through her talk skills), Fear Manipulation (Can cause enemies to freeze in fear at her scary stories), Breaking the Fourth Wall, possibly Invisibility (Can become a mere silhouette) | All prior abilities, Mind Manipulation (Can confuse the enemy), Healing, Death Manipulation (Can induce death either through talking or with a gaze, including on angels or abstracts), Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Void Manipulation (Can resist the passive void manipulation of Apoptosis as well as the Necrosis attack), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Beat up all of the four bandits, who should be much stronger than the Slime Girl) | Multiverse level+ (Can fight Sonya Chaos) Speed: Likely Transonic (Should be comparable to the Goblin Girl, who can create sonic booms) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Comparable to angels) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Building level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, a few kilometers through Talk skills (The range of those skills depends on Amira's own voice) Standard Equipment: Boomerang Intelligence: At least above average (Despite often acting dumb, she is skilled in information collecting and can talk her way out of many situations, even against bloodthirsty enemies) Standard Tactics: In the original trilogy she would focus on kicks and physical attacks, although in Paradox she seems to use Talk moves more often than not Weaknesses: Lacks arms, often lacks intelligence in some areas, obsessed with Luka Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base=-'Lamia Skills' *'Flail Strike:' A basic flail attack. *'Snake Tail Strike:' The user uses their own tail to smack every enemy in sight. *'Demon Eyes of Poison:' A magical skill that poisons any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Fire Flail:' A flail skill imbued with fire. *'Ice Flail:' A flail skill imbued with ice. *'Lightning Flail:' A flail skill imbued with lightning. *'Tentacles Killer:' A special flail skill that deals higher damage on scyllas. *'Lamia Coil:' The user uses their serpentine body to coil around the opponent. -'Gadabout Skills' *'Puff Puff:' The user puts their breasts on the enemy's face. *'Dance Invitation:' The user dances, stunning the enemy. *'Lucky Song:' The user sings, increasing their allies' luck. *'Shameless Theft:' The user steals the enemy's underwear. -'Informant Skills' *'Talk:' The user talks with the enemy. *'Provoke:' The user provokes their enemy. *'Interesting Story:' The user tells their enemy an interesting story, having a chance to stun them. *'Erotic Story:' The user tells the enemy an erotic story, making them horny. *'Twin Shot:' A boomerang skill that hits the enemy twice. *'Scary Story:' A scary story that has a chance to paralyze the enemy. *'Lame Pun:' The user tells a lame pun, nullifying their ability to use magic and having a chance to freeze them. *'Praise:' The user praises the enemy. |-|End of Part 2=-'Boa Lamia Skills' *'Snake Body Strike:' The user hits all of their foes with their large serpentine body. *'Demon Eyes of Confusion:' A magical skill that confuses any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Scylla Killer:' A strong flail skill that deals more damage to scyllas. *'Swallow:' The user eats a bound/corroded foe entirely, instantly defeating them. *'Snake Roll:' A stronger version of lamia coil. *'Grand Dive:' A strong flail skill that targets one all foes. -'Nightmare Lamia Skills' *'Snake Punisher:' The user smashes their entire serpentine body on their enemy. *'Demon Eyes of Death:' A magical skill that instantly kills any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Molt:' The user removes their old skill, healing all damage done but being vulnerable to attacks afterward. *'Dance of Devouring Nightmares:' The user devours their target if they have been partially digested or bound before. *'Nightmare Tightening:' The user binds and tightens around the target. *'Flail Dance:' A flail skill that hits 5 random enemies. -'Smooth Talker Skills' *'Threaten:' The user intimidates the enemy into fleeing. *'Beg for Money:' The user begs the enemy for money. *'Beg for Items:' The user begs the enemy for items. *'Ally Invitation:' The user convinces the enemy to join them, increasing their chance of recruitment. *'Wind Throw:' The user throws a boomerang imbued with air. *'Go Home:' The user convinces the enemy to back out of the fight and go home. *'Word Bomb:' The user attacks the enemy with sonic damage. -'God of Speech Skills' *'Major Provocation:' The user provokes the enemy on a higher degree than before. *'Epic Tale:' The user tells an epic tale to their allies, boosting their stats. *'Jinx:' The user jinxes the user, causing them to die immediately. *'Burning Edge:' The user throws a fire-imbued boomerang. *'Celebrate:' The user celebrates their allies, causing their health to regenerate faster. *'Great Praise:' The user greatly praises their enemies. Key: Base (Original/Paradox Timeline) | End of Part 2 (Paradox Timeline) Gallery trashmira.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Monsters Category:Snakes Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Fear Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Flail Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2